The Red Reploid: Equestrian Tales
by Sir Mortimer Of Eden
Summary: The legendary red repliod - Zero has found himself in Equestria with no memories of his past. Will he be able to fit in to the equestrian society or will he be considered a monster and banished instead. But what if a recently crowned princess could change
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I do not own the MLP or Megaman franchises but i do own any OCs that may appear in this story._

**The Red Reploid: Equestrian Tales**

Prolouge

I awoke in a capsule in a room I am not familiar with, as I look through my capsule glass I find that the room is made out of concrete and metal, some walls had a large 'W' on them but the entire room seemed worn out and rusted which looked like it could collapse at any moment. I didn't remember anything before waking up except for a few words which seemed to make me shiver.

"…**eatest…ation…Zero…destr…mega…"**

"…**created…to…destroy…"**

Zero, was that my name? And who was this 'Mega'? Was I supposed to eliminate him if I was created to destroy?

The memories seemed to avoid me as I got out of the capsule.

As I looked around the room I saw a glowing sword and a weird object next to it on the bench next to my capsule -**"Z Saber, Z Buster**"- How did I know what these objects were? Had I used them before?

I grabbed the saber and buster and as I turned around I saw myself in a broken mirror.

I had red and black armour made of metal covering my entire body with the name 'Zero' on the side of my helmet and arms, so that meant that my name was Zero. Who built me and where was I, some kind of ruined castle? Did I do this before I lost my memories?

"**I never remember calling myself a hero,"** –I put my hand on my head –"**I have always fought for the people I believe in, even if I was made to destroy."**

I smiled to myself, I used the power I had to protect the innocent that was all I needed to know to find out what kind of reploid I was. So that meant that this castle had decayed meaning that it must had been hundreds of years old.

As I walked out of the room wondering what sort of things these ruins held for me.

_Perspective Change: ?_

As I watched as my old friend left I felt a pang of guilt in my heart as I knew this was the last time we would see each other and he wouldn't have even knew who I was if I told him.

He had been fighting for so long I hoped in this world he could find the peace he needs. As the last of my power started to fade away I took one last look at him and smile, the first smile I had done in one hundred years.

"Goodbye, Zero" I whispered knowing he couldn't hear me as I faded out of existence.

_Perspective Change: Zero_

As I left the room I found that I was in a narrow hallway filled with armour for…horses? I shrugged it off as I took a look at where I had come from I find that there was just a wall there and no room. So that meant that the room was supposed to be a secret then but why would have someone kept me a secret? Then again I wasn't really an average being was I?

I walked down the left hallway where I found 4 other hallways that intersected to a large room. Due to my new curiosity of these ruins I took a look into the room.

As I took in the view of the room I noticed it had two large tapestries, one that displayed the sun and one that displayed the moon. There was a big cavity in the wall in between the two tapestries as the moon shone into the room as it lit it up with its glow as two thrones were positioned on either side of the cavity. So that meant there were two rulers here, a king and queen maybe? But what was with the sun and moon symbols?

There was still not any sort of metal in these ruins only stone which meant that the people that must have lived here must had been primitive, but then again these ruins are over hundreds of years old so by now they must of advanced by then.

I checked my data banks on history in the Middle Ages and found that the tapestries of the sun and moon made no connections to that time period.

I was too busy looking around the room that I never even noticed that half of the moon was in the shape of a…unicorn? I knew that the moon had never had that shape before, so did that mean I'm on a different planet?

I continued to stare at the moon as i thought it would give me the answers I sought to find but as I continued looking at it I felt sadness. Why would I be feeling sadness by just looking at the moon?

'Clink'

I heard the sound of some metallic object hit the ground as I quickly drew out my saber, i scanned my surroundings as I slowly walked towards the source of the sound. As I walked closer to the source I found it was a piece of light blue armour that seemed to have been broken off as it had a picture of the moon on it.

I deactivated my saber and picked up the piece. I felt a strong energy that radiated off of it but the energy didn't seem…right. It was as if a corruptive force had taken a hold on this piece, but why did it seem familiar to me?

"…**Dark…Elf…"**

Dark Elf? Was that what it reminded me of?

I took the piece with me as i hoped that anyone I came across would be able to tell me about it as I walked out of the room wanting to find a way out of here.

As I walked down the the narrow hallway I saw the entrance to a library, the perfect place to get the knowledge I need for this world before I left.

After I saved the information of the tenth book about this land called 'Equestria' into my memory banks I decided that was time to leave, leaning back on the chair, throwing the book directly into the right position of the shelf.

'Ca-Chunk'

I heard the sound of a bulky door had opened. As I quickly turned my head towards the sound, the entire bookshelf to my right had opened up as it revealed a secret room.

As I inspected the room I didn't really find much of interest except for a lone book on a pedestal. As I walked over to the book which was titled, 'The Journal of the Two Sisters'. As I read through the book I found out that their names were 'Celestia' and 'Luna' and that the first controlled the sun and the second controlled the moon as well as everyone - or everypony now -, in this land were ponies, other than the dragons and the griffons in the other two lands. At least now I now knew what the sun and moon tapestries were for.

According to this book and the other ten I had read, it seemed that Celestia and Luna were the only two alicorns - as alicorns were considered royalty - and they also were immortal which meant that I would be able to see them to help me recover my lost memories since they were very skilled in what they called 'Magic'.

I quickly closed the book and pushed the chair back to its original position as it triggered the bookshelf to close. I started to finally leave the old castle and venture into the outside world.

After a few turns through hallways I found what I considered to be the entrance of the ruins. I walked out the entrance hall to see a very big forest in front of me.

'Dammit' I thought mentally.

Now all I needed to do was to get through this forest in order to find any sign of ponys or life, it seemed simple enough. As I entered the forest I felt as If something was watching me straight away. But I ignored it as it felt like there was something wrong with this entire forest and it wasn't like I was defenceless, so I could easily protect myself if anything decided to try and kill me.

'Heh, they can try.'


	2. Ch1-An Unexpected Meeting

An Unexpected Meeting

'Where is the bloody exit to this place,' I mentally groaned to myself.

I had already been walking for two hours in this damn forest and still haven't found a clearing or a road anywhere and that feeling of being watched still hadn't left me. Sometimes every twenty minutes I would see a pair of yellow eyes before they would disappear as quickly as I had seen them.

I kept a tight hold on my saber as I walked through the forest I noticed a small house in the distance. As I went and took a closer look I saw that there was an entire village here, who in their right mind would put a small town in the middle of a forest?

I didn't trust this town one bit as it could be dangerous; I scanned the town to find out if there was anything out of the ordinary. As my scan finished my entire perspective of the town changed into a completely trashed town with broken down buildings. What was this? Was it a trick of the eye or something?

As I turned to leave quietly, walking back into the dense and stupidly large forest I noticed a sign which displayed the words "Welcome to Sunny Town".

'There's nothing sunny about this place, at least not anymore,' I thought sadly as I left the broken town and went back into the forest. This time I changed my direction as I thought that if I went in a different direction there would be a better chance to find a way out of the forest.

...

Turning to the right and walking back into the forest wasn't one of the best of ideas I had because now the forest looked like it was getting denser and more harder to move through as I knew that there was more than one creature watching me now, four maybe five?

*Boom*

I looked up seeing a small clearing in the top and noticed that the clouds were very dark and due to the thunder that meant that it was going to be raining soon. I had to find shelter.

I started to run through the forest to find shelter as I also heard the other creatures running as well. As I turned around to look at my hunters I noticed that they were wooden wolves, timberwolves as the books called them.

Due to my mistake of looking back at my hunters, my foot decided it wanted to meet Mr. Rock which forced me to trip over as I rolled into the bushes and hit my head on a large branch knocking me out as I waited for sleep to take me.

When I came to, it was pouring down with rain as I realized that the timberwolves must have lost my scent otherwise I would be dead by now. As I got out from the bush and scanned my vicinity I saw a large cave that had…steps leading down to it? Is there something in this cave, a dragon maybe?

As I descended down the stairs, out of the pouring rain I saw what appeared to be a crystal tree glowing with a soft blue light.

At the trunk of the tree it displayed the sun and moon symbols and the branches of the tree seemed to be missing five crystals due to the hole that was displayed there as strings of crystal were hanging down from them and in the middle was a symbol which shaped a star.

I had never seen a tree like that before, even when I searched my data banks for any information nothing came up about a crystal tree. But it had the sun and moon symbols on the tree so that meant that Celestia and Luna had been here right?

I went to take a closer look at the tree I saw that my reflection wasn't pretty to say the least as I had mud that covered my armour and small branches that were in my hair...great. Since it was still raining I decided to stay in the cave for the rest of the night.

As I awoke from my sleep I found that I was still in the cave.

"Zero? Is that you?" I heard somepony say.

At the blink of an eye I was up off the ground as I looked around the cave. Hope filled me that someone who knew my name was here, maybe my creator. The voice sounded old and frail but it also contained peace within it as well.

"Who are you?" I asked excitedly. "Where are you?"

"Behind...tree," the voice replied.

I quickly dashed behind the tree and found an old capsule which was similar to mine but not exactly similar. As I walked up to it the capsule displayed a hologram of an old man in a lab coat.

"It really is you Zero," the hologram murmured to himself.

"Who are you?" I asked impatiently but with curiosity. He gave me a look of knowing.

"Well Zero my name is Thomas Light or just Dr. Light if you want," he replied with a smile.

"How do you know my name? Did you create me?"

Dr. Light's smile dissolved into a sad look.

"No, I am not your creator but he and I were friends once...once," he replied with sadness.

"But the reason I know you is that we have met before several times in the past," he said, his smile returning

"Who is my creator Dr. Light?" I asked with dying curiosity.

"His name was Albert Wily or just Dr. Wily as you used to call him. He created you to rule the world but he passed away before you were finished as you slept for one hundred years where you became a maverick hunter and put your life on the line to protect the innocent."

I gave a smile at that but also hatred to this 'Wily' for trying to use me as a weapon to destroy.

"Zero...you've been alive for five hundred years. You were destroyed by Ragnarok but you are standing right here which means that someone must have rebuilt you. When you were rebuilt and put into cryogenic sleep you must have lost most of your memories."

I nodded in understanding.

"So that means that this capsule contains your mind then?" I asked

"Yes I can project myself through capsules that you and X would have found but this is the only capsule which seems to work now," he replied.

'...X...' that name felt so very familiar like I was struck by a beam saber.

"Who is X, Dr. Light?" I asked

"X was my last creation before I 'passed' and he was also your best friend," he replied. "But he is gone now, I felt his power leave sometime ago," he said in sadness.

I started to feel guilty about asking the doctor about X so I decided not to press the matter further.

"Thank you for the information Dr. Light but I need to go now."

He gave a smile.

"That is fine Zero, go and explore the world. I hope we meet again."

The hologram disappeared as I was left to my own thoughts.

'Well better get going then,' I said to myself as I walked back around the tree and to the stairs.

'!'

I then noticed that the tree was starting to glow very bright as I turned around I felt like I was being drawn to it as I walked closer just at arms reach.

I unwillingly raised my hand and as soon as I touched the tree I felt a powerful force wash over me, but this wasn't a force of malice no as soon as I touched it I felt as if I was one with harmony. It felt so peaceful as I felt more agile than ever. When the force faded I noticed that my appearance was spotless with no mud or branches anywhere to be seen.

As I took my hand away from the tree I saw a brown cloak to my left which seemed to cover my body entirely and a small ball of light to my right.

"Follow the light."

I quickly looked around to find who the voiced belonged to but found nothing. It was the voice of a woman whose voice was very calming and angelic, was it the tree? Could I be able to talk to it?

"Thank you," I whispered

I put on the cloak as I followed the ball of light out of the cave and into the forest.

I noticed that the sun was only just rising as I saw a small shade of pink on the horizon which made me glad that the forest was easier to see now. As I followed the ball of light I saw the edge of the forest in the distance. Due to my excitement I started to dash towards the exit hoping to take in the view of this new world.

As soon as I was out of the forest I felt the fresh air blow against my face as my cloak bellowed against the winds, it felt so refreshing as I felt more alive then I had since I had woken up. In the distance I noticed a large town and decided to take a look at the town hoping that somepony could help me. I put on my hood and started to walk towards my destination.

As I passed a small sign I took a look at it to see what the name of the town I was traveling to was called as the sign displayed the name 'Manehattan'.


	3. Ch2-A Special Connection

A Special Connection

…

Ok I might of have been wrong in saying that Manehattan was a large town because it wasn't; it was a huge ass city on an island! From my view of the city it seemed to remind me of a city in my data banks before I was created, New York was it?

I looked on in awe at the tall buildings in the city as the sun's reflection in the water seemed to shimmer on the moving waves. I wondered what kind of technology they had built, judging by how far they had advanced from that old stone castle in the forest.

I decided that it might be best if I kept out of sight from the 'locals' as I didn't want them to run away in panic at seeing a creature (or reploid) that they haven't seen before that was originally created to rule the world.

As it felt that luck was on my side, I saw a train coming up from the bridge into the city as I grabbed onto the train and brought myself up to the roof. As the train went over the bridge I noticed how large and grand it was, as it was probably just built.

As the train slowly halted to a stop at the station I dashed onto the side of the building, hoping nopony saw me and started to climb up as I thought that no one would be able see me on the roof. I hoped that there weren't any pegasi flying above the roofs of the buildings, otherwise I might have to run or be put into custody and hurting these ponies would only make me more of a threat to them and be hunted by their army or some sort of security.

As I continued to jump over the many buildings I noticed that there were loads of ponies on the streets but no cars or taxis, only carriages pulled by ponies carrying ponies…weird, guess there not as advanced as I thought they were. As I continued to stare at all the things that were happening around me, I only just heard a voice at the sound of a whisper.

"You there, stop!"

'Shit!' I mentally screamed as I started to dash as fast as I could over the roofs and through the city, hoping to lose the stallion that was chasing me.

"By the order of the Royal Guard I order you to stop!" he yelled louder as it sounded as if he was gaining on me.

'Does this stallion ever give up?!' I mentally yelled as I jumped over several more buildings as I saw an open window.

'Perfect,' I gave a smug grin as I jumped down the next building and through the window at the blink of an eye as I hoped that my speed was unseen by this 'guard' that was chasing me. I quickly closed the window and stuck behind the wall in case he decided to have a look through.

"Who in the world are you?" I heard a feminine voice asked behind me questionably as I slowly turned my head towards the voice.

The pony that was in front of me had a bright pink coat as both her mane and tail had three different colours…that's a first. The colours of her mane were pink, purple and pale yellow as her eyes shined a fine purple as she had a symbol of a teal crystal heart with a golden lace under it as my scans reported that she was only ten years old.

But what confused me the most was that she was an alicorn and I thought that Celestia and Luna were the only alicorns in Equestria. I didn't say anything to her as I awkwardly stared at her thinking she was going to scream for help but she was only looking at me curiously.

"Uh…my name is Zero?" I asked in a confused tone wondering where this was going. She then started to show a smile.

"Well my name is Mi Amore Cadenza or just Cadence if you want," Cadence replied in a happy tone, she must have a lot of courage to talk to a new species that has just awakened and not run away screaming.

"So I guess since you're an alicorn, you are considered royalty?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Yes I am Zero, and due to this royal status I've been under constant guard since I'm only a young filly still, as I will be traveling to Canterlot soon to visit my aunty. And due to this security I haven't been able to have any free time to do anything so I'm stuck in this apartment."

"What about your family, aren't they here with you, to take care of you?" I asked looking around as if I thought her parents were in this room. She started to look so dejected that I was worried I had asked about a bad subject.

"I don't remember my parents. When I was a filly, I was taken in by earth ponies to their village and after a few months I was adopted by Princess Celestia as her niece," she replied, I knew that she wasn't telling me everything that had happened in her time at the village and what about Luna, wouldn't that mean that she would of been her aunt as well if Celestia already was?

"It's not fair," I gave her a curious look.

"What's not fair Cadence?"

"I never wanted to be immortal in the first place, now other ponies will only be friends with me because i'm a princess and will have to live forever as everything around me would age away and I would be alone," Cadence said as she started to look down.

"It's ok Cadence don't feel sad because of your immortality and being a princess, you still have Celestia who can take care of you because she's immortal as well and knows what its like."

"No, it's not ok! I just wish I had someone to be with who could accept who I am and live long like alicorns instead of being alone because I know that now I'm an alicorn I'm going to outlive any of the actual friends that I would of made in the passing years, watching them die is not what I want," She replied as a tear started to drop from her eye.

"Please don't cry Cadence, if your friends fade away you know that you spent the best of times with them and they wouldn't want you to mourn for them when they pass would they?" I spoke in a sad tone, hating myself for making her cry. But then a thought came to me, I stared off into space in deep thought.

"I'm the only one of my kind left in this world you know? The only reploid to wander this world for the rest of my life, never ageing at all as other things will, so in a way we are very similar Cadence," I said half to myself and half to her. She looked up at me in shock, her tears stopped forming.

"You're…immortal?" she choked out, as I nodded as confirmation.

"But maybe…," I looked at her directly in the eyes as I felt a sense of hope and purpose within me. "Maybe you don't have to live your life alone, maybe all you need is someone to help light the way, someone to protect you from those who seek to bring harm you," I said as a slight smile formed on my lips. She looked up at me with shock and amazement, hope filling in her eyes as well.

"Cadence…will you accept me as your friend, a friend who will be with you and care for you for all eternity," I smiled as I knelt down on one leg and held out my hand to her, waiting for her answer.

I wasn't even able to blink at how fast she ran towards me and gripped me into the tightest hug I had ever felt as I hugged her back which was surprising since I was a reploid and she was a pony.

As I looked down at Cadence I saw that she was crying into my chest but I knew that they were tears of joy and happiness but as I continued to hug her I felt a strong power pouring into me, a strong emotion which made me feel accepted…love, the love of someone dear to you.

I felt happy that I had made my first friend and to an alicorn no less but I felt something within me change, but in a good way. As she separated from the hug and looked up at me with those bright purple eyes, her face turned to shock as I gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong Cadence, is there something on my face," I asked in a worried tone. She shook her head.

"No, your eyes…they look exactly the same as mine now!" I gave her a weird look as I looked to the mirror on my left and my eyes were indeed purple and had the same style as the princess's eyes and I also felt...connected to her somehow but what I don't know.

I started to panic about this situation. Had I taken some of her powers or magic to make this change to me…no from the knowledge of my data banks for my systems I had to willingly allow myself to absorb their power, but then why are my eyes like this?

"Get away from the princess you fiend!" I heard somepony yell and due to my panicking I turned around a second to late. I was hit square in the face by something blunt. As I fell over I hit the ground hard, waiting for sleep to take me as the last noise I heard was Cadence yelling at the attacker.


	4. Ch3-A Nightmare or a Vision

A Nightmare or A Vision

_I watched her slice through and kill every pony she could find with her saber, smiling and laughing manically at all the blood that poured out of her enemies as I watched the destruction being brought to this pitiful world as the screams of ponies filled my ears…it was the most heavenly sound I had ever heard._

…_no…_

_She was so powerful now, together we destroyed the greatest threats to us, the elements, her aunts and now…now the rest of them only had a second to gaze at her before they were nothing but a ripped apart torso. I taught her the way to fight and unleash the power I had given her against the ones that opposed us and she used it to its full potential. _

_No_

_She had a dark pink coat that covered her entire body as dark pink reploid type armour covered almost every part of her body, able to make her stand up and look just like us reploids. Her eyes were the purest of purple that glowed an eerie red that held authority and malice in them that could pierce your soul if you disobeyed her command. _

_No!_

_Her mane was still its usual three colours but they were more…violent. Her mark was almost exactly the same; a crystal heart with a golden lace underneath it but in the centre of the heart was a symbol…a symbol of my creator, the letter W. It opened her mind to the truth of this world, that we should be the ones to rule not those weak and pitiful sisters for we are the pure ones!_

_NO!_

_We always fought together back to back, buster to buster, saber to saber. We were gods as nothing could stop us, this world was ours and we would crush anypony who opposed us, just me and my sister, Amore Cadenza Wily._

…

"**I created you to destroy! Go…kill!"**

…

"NO!" I screamed as I jolted upright in a bed, clutching my chest as I breathed heavily.

'It was only a nightmare, it wasn't real I'm still here and Cadence is as well. She would never hurt anypony, she's too nice and pure to become like that, can she? No that symbol that I saw on her…that represented Wily. But it was just a nightmare so that will never happen to her, and I would never become what my creator wanted me to be…I won't allow myself to...but how was she my sister?'

After I had calmed down I took a look around the room to find I was still in Cadence's room as the door was flung open and in the doorway was Cadence with puffy red eyes as she ran towards me as I pulled her into a tight hug.

'She's safe, she's with me, that dream will never come true,' I repeated to myself over and over.

"You're okay! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed in a broken tone.

"Shhh its okay Cadence, stop crying it's all ok…I'm here," I cooed to her as her tears stopped flowing.

"How are you, ok? That blow the guard did to you would have killed anypony or at least put them in hospital," I gave her a reassuring look as I looked into her eyes as she stopped crying.

"Don't worry Cadence, I'm a reploid and reploids are a lot stronger than normal ponies in many different ways," I replied as she let go of the hug as she smiled at me, then it turned into a sly smile.

"Then how come you got knocked out so easily then?" she said slyly, making me blush a bit in embarrassment as I looked away.

"I was too focused on what happened to my eyes to notice the area around me, otherwise I would of had that guard pinned down," her sly smile turned into a normal one as she teased me.

"Sure you would have," I looked back at her, my blush fading away as I wanted to ask her a question I had wanted to ask her since I first saw her.

"What's with the marks on everyponys…flanks?" I asked embarrassingly, thinking that the question would offend her saying that as she looked at her flank.

"Oh this? This is what we ponies call 'Cutie Marks', they represent our special talent," she chirped happily as I looked at her quizzically.

"What would be your special talent then because I don't think that a crystal heart explains much about what your special talent is?" I asked as she looked at me sheepishly knowing that I was right.

"Oh uh…it represents love as I am able to spread it to other ponies, fixing relationships and sometimes even get two ponies married but not forcefully, I would never do that…it just gives them a push of sorts," I nodded absorbing the knowledge as I took a closer look at her cutie mark.

"So what does the letter Z have to do with spreading love then?" I asked her, as she started to panic a little.

"Z? What Z there is no letter Z on my cutie mark!" she exclaimed in a panicked tone.

I realised that she was right, there was not supposed to be a letter Z on here cutie mark as it wasn't there before I was knocked out. As I inspected it I noticed that the letter was right underneath the crystal heart but it look exactly like the two golden laces, a third golden lace but in the shape of a Z. A letter that represents Zero…me, I may have to ask Celestia about this once I get the Canterlot.

"Well then there is now Cadence," I replied calmly. "Maybe…Cadence, I want to try something that may work," I said as she looked at me questioningly, her panic dissipating.

As I stood up and took a few steps back from Cadence I began to think of happy emotions as I felt something inside of me grow. I started to concentrate the emotion energy as I gave it more form and then released it out of my body, more specifically my hands as I heard a gasp.

When I opened my eyes I saw that there was (literally) a floating pink heart that was surrounded by many little pink hearts and a strong emotion coming from it…love. Cadence looked at it in awe as it looked like if her mouth wasn't attached to her face it would have hit the floor.

"How…how did you do that!?" she exclaimed in a tone that sounded like a combination of shock, curiosity and…excitement?

"Truth be told Cadence, I'm not sure myself," I mumbled half to myself and half to her as the heart disappeared.

"Did you copy my talent?"

"No Cadence, I know that I didn't copy your talent but even I wonder how I am able to do this, without magic even," She gave me a curious look.

"Reploids can't use magic? Then how did you use magic just now then?" she exclaimed as I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, but maybe your aunt may know something about this as it may have happened before," I replied as my sensors detected an invisible light bulb hat appeared above her head as she looked as if she had just thought of something.

"I know, how about you come to Canterlot with me in my carriage since I'm heading there soon anyway!" she exclaimed in the happiest tone I had ever seen. I gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry Cadence I can get there on my own, I don't want to waste your time," I started to walk out of the room when I felt a hoof against my leg. As I turned around I saw Cadence giving me a determined look.

"Zero you are not wasting my time, I want to help you anyway I can," her face morphed into a smile. "That's what friends do for each other, and I really want someone to talk to who doesn't see me as a princess but just me…like you," I smiled at her as I knelt down and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Cadence for being my friend, really," she waved at me with her hoof.

"It's fine Zero besides, I don't think it would be a good idea to walk all that way to Canterlot otherwise you might alert some of the royal guards since you are kind of…special," I laughed on the inside at Cadence's attempt to think of a nice way to say I'm an extra-terrestrial being.

"How would you think of getting me to the 'royal carriage' without anypony taking notice of me? As I would think that your guards wouldn't allow me being near you," I asked as she gave me a knowing smile.

"Don't worry Zero, I've already told my personal guards about you so you won't have to worry about them, oh and Green Leaf wanted to say sorry for knocking you out earlier and you could use your cloak to cover your body while we're outside," I gave her a sceptical look.

"I don't think just wearing my cloak can make ponies draw their attention away from me, in fact it could draw attention to me instead," Cadence just shook her head, keeping her smile planted on her face.

"Don't worry about that Zero, I used my magic and put an enchantment on your cloak so that when you wear it you are invisible to everypony…except the spell caster of course," I nodded at her explanation as I went to grab my cloak.

"Well then let's get going Mi Amore," I replied as my scans indicated her temperature rising - probably blushing a bit – as I put the cloak on but kept my hood down so that the guards that were probably downstairs wouldn't bump into me.

As we arrived down at the foyer of the building I noticed that there were four royal guards outside waiting for us to depart to the carriage that was probably waiting for us.

"Well let's hope no pony will bump into me so let's get this over with then," I mumbled to myself as I put my hood on as Cadence and I walked out the doors into the busy city of Manehatten.


	5. Ch4-To Canterlot

To Canterlot

The streets of Manehatten _were_ a lot busier than I had imagined it to be when I walked out of the doors and into the street, but then again I really didn't get to see the view much, with me being on the roof and all.

As Cadence and I walked down the street to the extraction point, (or the carriage) I noticed the different kinds of building that we were passing seemed extremely colourful and were selling different things than what I would have found back home such as rings, clothes and (surprisingly) hair salons.

I kept close to Cadence as I looked throughout the city as the guards (who already know about me) surrounded us in a square formation, probably due to protecting the princess from anypony who would want to attack her, including me as every ten seconds one of them would give a quick glance towards me to check on Cadence.

"Hey Cadence, what is Canterlot like compared to Manehatten," I whispered as she kept her gaze forward, trying to not look like she was looking up and talking to the 'sky' while walking.

"Well Zero, compared to Manehatten, Canterlot is more graceful and…flashy if you might call it. It's the capital of Equestria and the reason for this is that it was the first castle to be built and of course, my aunty lives there as she is the ruler of Equestria," I thought about what she just said to me as I shook my head, which responded in Cadence giving me a curious glance.

"No Cadence, Canterlot wasn't the first castle to be built and she is the co-ruler of Equestria. I thought since you were a princess now that you would have known that the first castle was built in the forest just south from here," I replied as she gave me a look of disbelief.

"The Everfree forest? How do you know that there was a castle in that forest?"

"Because…I think I was created there…or moved there," I replied to the princess as I started to look up at the sky as she started to stutter.

"W-w-what? You were c-created, not b-born? Inside a castle that must be over hundreds of years old?" I thought about her questions as I gave her the answers.

"Yes Cadence, I was created but I will put that subject into detail once we are on our way to Canterlot and then I will tell you everything I know of myself…I promise," she just nodded quickly as we continued to walk to the edge of the city.

"Wait…what was that about my aunty being a co-ruler?" she asked me as I was about to answer when my head started to ache as I held my head on my hand as I continued to walk forward and then I saw someone that made me stop dead in my tracks, right in front of me was…him…but it looked as if he wasn't even here though. My face turned into shock as he walked right through me, my thoughts turning disorientated like they were all mixed with other emotions all at once.

"Zero…you are my greatest creation. I created you to destroy Megaman for he is my nemesis; our rivalry is what gives me motivation in life. Now go, destroy him…that's and order!"

"NO!" as soon as those words came out of my mouth the entire street stopped moving and looked over towards us as I covered my mouth with my hands. Luckily the guards had us covered as they told the citizens that everything was ok as they went back to their routine.

"Zero, are you ok!?" she whispered to me frantically as I held my hand to my head, starting to walk faster as Cadence tried to catch up to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just get to the carriage…I need to sit down," she gave me a look of sympathy as we neared the carriage. A dark blue stallion with a star cutie mark made his way to open the door to the carriage.

"Hello Mi Amore, the princess is waiting for you in Canterlot," he replied in a cheerful tone letting her onto the carriage as I hopped up top, waiting for the carriage the take-off before I slip inside.

…

After the launch I found out that four pegesi could lift an entire carriage which seemed to impress me due to the weight of the carriage. I concentrated my energy as I opened my eyes to find that I was in the carriage.

'Well teleportation works I guess,' I thought to myself as I took off my hood.

"So what questions do you want to ask me before we reach Canterlot," I asked her, waiting for what she would ask.

"What are you?"

"I'm a reploid, created through metal that makes us look almost human. Reploids were created to help advance human kind to evolution, but some were made for destruction," I replied answering her question.

"So you were created? Then who created you?" My face grew dark at that question as I knew I had to tell her sometime or later.

"I was created by a man…or a stallion by the name of Albert Wily or just Dr. Wily. He wasn't the good type of pony you would expect him to be. He created me to destroy another reploid by the name of Megaman, but I guess he didn't have enough time to finish me…or at least control me completely," I replied in a shameful tone thinking that Cadence wouldn't want me to be with her anymore, but she put her hoof on my shoulder

"It doesn't matter if you were made by him, you chose not to hurt anypony and that's all that matters," I gave her a smile at that as I continued to talk about myself.

"I recently woke up inside the castle of the royal pony sisters as it was called where I found an old friend of mine, Dr. Light," she looked intrigued about Light as I continued.

"He said that he knew who I was before I woke up and that I had a friend by the name of X which means endless potential. He was created by Dr. Light to protect the world from reploids that were evil; the doctor is a very smart man to have created him," I replied as I smiled to myself as Cadence look amazed at my statement about Dr. Light.

"Wow, this Dr. Light sounds amazing! Am I able to meet him?" I smiled at her question.

"Of course you can, but after we've finished what I wanted to do in Canterlot, I may need to talk to Celestia and Luna about myself first," again she looks at me curiously when I mentioned Luna.

"Who is Luna, Zero? Is she one of Celestias' friends?" I shook my head as I looked at her.

"No Cadence, Luna is Celestia's-," I felt the carriage hit the ground telling us that we were now in Canterlot as I quickly put my hood back up as I transported outside, waiting for Cadence to get out.

While the guards tended to her I looked at the city in front of me and then I knew why it was called the capital, it was glorious. Cadence was right about the castle as it took up about a third of the city and the other two thirds was the town. It was definitely not like Manehatten that's for sure because it seemed more elegant and less…busy, is that the word…yes I think it is.

"This way princess," I heard a gruff voice say (probably one of the guards) as I took to the rooftops again until we reached the castle due to there being an increase in guards who don't know about me.

…

The way towards Canterlot castle was pretty boring as I passed many buildings, each one in different shapes and sizes, watching all the ponies pass by. Once Cadence and her guards entered the entrance to the castle I jumped down from the roof and dashed through the giant doors, just passing through them as they closed.

I kept a small distance behind Cadence's 'Group' as they reach what I thought was the throne room. The huge double doors opened to reveal the throne room.

I was amazed at the glass windows that seemed to detail events that had happened as the sun shone through the glass, and then I noticed the throne, and the pony sitting on it while a smile (probably for see her niece) on her face.

"Cadence, it's nice to see you again. How was your time at Manehatten," she replied happily as I was about to intervene this reunion.

"It's good to see you too aunty," she replied in a subtle tone. I stepped in front of Cadence as she started to sweat a little bit wondering what I was going to do. Celestia looked through me and at her quizzically.

"What's wrong Cadence? Is it-," I had about enough of this as I asked Celestia a question that would give Cadence the answers she wanted.

"Why? Why didn't you tell her?" I said in a loud tone as the question echoed through the room, everyone in the room stooped what they were doing and looked towards where Cadence was or presumably, me.

"Celestia, why didn't you tell Cadence about Luna? Where is she!?" I yelled in the loudest voice I had sending a shock-wave through the room, pushing all the guards back but Cadence remained still, shocked at what I had done.

"W-wha-who are you?" Celestia asked/demanded as I grabbed my cloak and tore it off, revealing myself to everyone. They were all shocked by my appearance, Celestia the most.

"My name is Zero, son of Doctor Albert Wily, the being that begins all life and the friend of Mi Amore Cadenza!" I yelled/boasted as everyone (including Cadence) looked at me in awe, then I realised I was glowing a bright whitish pink aura. The light faded to reveal my true form as the guards raised their weapons, lifting up my hand the spears all flew out of their magical grips and out the double doors as I closed them with my own magic, Cadence standing by my side with a face that said 'I hope you know what you are doing'.

"I do not want to fight, just talk so let's get down to business."


	6. Bonus-A Dream or a Memory

A Dream or A Memory (Dark)

Cadence's Pov:

*Vroom…Vroom…Vroom*

'What is this noise…I've never heard it before,' I open my eyes to find that I was in a weird tube but it was diagonal so I was able to stay on it without sliding down. In front of me was some type of glass that allowed me to see through and into the room that I was in while the back and sides of the tube seemed to be made of some sort of metal, somehow I felt comfortable lying down on the metal which made me question myself.

As I looked outside of the tube through the glass I found that the room outside was made of metal as well. From my view I managed to look far enough to the side to see a weird machine with a bright screen that showed outlines of…me. Was this a dream, a nightmare? I didn't know but I began to feel scared with all of this that was happening to me all at once…then the doors in front of me opened sideways and in the doorway stood a weird creature that I hadn't seen before.

It was completely covered by a shadow so I couldn't detail anything about its looks or facial features. It stood on two legs and seemed as tall as auntie Celestia, maybe even taller as it seemed to have a messy mustache and was wearing some sort of weird clothes, the tube opened as I was able to step out. As soon as I did I realised that I was able to stand on two legs as well, looking down to find a weird metal peace between my legs that seemed to look like underwear.

"Cadenza…"

'W-w-w-what?' I looked back up at the creature beginning to feel scared, how did this creature know my name? From what I heard from its voice it was a male and seemed to be at an old age but his tone was sinister maybe even evil, making me feel intimidated as I hadn't met somepony with this kind of aura around them, an aura of evil. Due to the sound of his voice I accidentally said what was on my mind.

"W-who are you?" I stammered out making me sound like a helpless filly however the creature seemed to just ignore me.

"My greatest creation…," After he said those words my mind began to work over time. Just how did he know me, did he know about my past, I was a…creation? What did he mean by that? The creature chuckled to himself.

"Bass said I was a fool to create that virus, I may be old but I'm not daft! Now **he**is the one who spreads the virus…and **you** are the one who contains it," My mind became buzzing with questions as the creature talked to himself. What virus was he talking about, who was Bass and who spreads the virus? And I was the one to contain it, how? But I knew one thing from that sentence…Bass isn't the one that spreads the virus.

"He may still be faulty but you are complete, go now for he is my nemesis, our rivalry is what gave me my motivation in life, in making him…and you." His nemesis? Rivalry? Faulty? Just what was happening right now? "Now go Cadenza…become one with my masterpiece and destroy him, that's an order!"

As soon as he finished that sentence, loads upon loads of visions came flooding into my mind. There was so much pain…so much suffering…I could even hear screaming as I held my head, ones of metal creatures ripping apart others mercilessly, ones where one was chopped in half by a saw and the blood…so much blood. I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like I could scream but I didn't have enough energy to as I wished for the visions and pain to go away…and they did. When I opened my eyes I found that I was outside but I wasn't able to move any part of my body like a statue.

As I looked around the open area around me with my eyes, they trailed upon a creature in front of me that looked the same as the other one but there was no shadow covering him and from the looks of it he was young and wearing light blue armour…like a child. That wasn't what scared me though…it was that the creature's right arm was ripped off as some sort of liquid slowly dripped out. He had scars all over him as he looked up at me with fear, pain and…anger.

'Did I do this? No…no there was no way I could have done this, I would never hurt anypony!' but then I saw the one thing that set everything in stone…I was holding a blue sword that was about to stab the child's chest.

It moved forward, stabbing him in the chest as he screamed in pain, tears rolling down his eyes. I killed him.

"AAUUGGGHH!"

"AAUUGGHH!" I woke up screaming as I heard hoofsteps coming from the door as they were forced open, one mare standing in the door way.

"Cadence!" Celestia galloped towards my bed and began to hug me as I cried my eyes out, never wanting to let go of her for the rest of my life.

"There, There, it's okay Cadence, everything is okay…," she cooed to me as I slowly went back to sleep, no nightmare met me for the rest of the night but the words of the voice that haunted me for years.

"My greatest creation"


End file.
